Always By Your Side
by MercuryStars
Summary: The Doctor and The Author have been in love for as long as they can remember but when the Doctor regenerates into her 13th self, she grows distant. The Author misses her best friend and partner, scared that she no longer loves her, unaware that the Doctor is having similar thoughts. She refuses to give up though and in the end, they'll always be by each other's side.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who and am making no money from this!_

 **A** / **N** - **Hey** **guys! I've been wanting to write this fic for a while, so here it is! How are you guys liking the new Doctor? Personally, I love her! At first, I wasn't sure about the new companions but now I think they're petty cool. Anyways, obviously, things will be off canon, Enjoy! Ps- The Doctor is kind of OOC, so be ready for that!**

* * *

Hi, I'm The Author and I'm having a slight problem with The Doctor, no surprise there then. Well, I should probably tell you a little about myself, I often find context is always handy.

I've known The Doctor since we were just Time Tots back on Gallifrey, I'm currently on my 11th regeneration and I rather like this one, I'm still a female though, that hasn't changed throughout all of my regeneration cycles.

This regeneration, however, has my favourite eyes, they're silver but around the pupil, there's a flare of amber gold, these are The Doctor's favourite eyes too. My hair's fun, It's all long and wavy and a light brown colour but with turquoise ends!

Anyway, back to the issue at hand! The Doctor has just gone through another regeneration, that makes 13! The Doctor's a female as well this time around, which is really cool, although she's still taller than me and it is taking her a bit to get used to.

We've been best friends for as long as either of us can remember and when I was in my 7th regeneration and when The Doctor was back at 9, we finally confessed our feelings for each other, albeit with a lot of pushing from previous companions.

Truth is, we've loved each other since our days at The Academy, it was just neither of us would admit it, always thinking the other never felt the same way.

Looking back, it was so obvious and no matter how much our other friends teased us, we never believed them, we were both so oblivious, it's actually kind of funny if you think about it.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. The Doctor's been acting oddly around me since regenerating. Well not really avoiding but she's been...awkward,like she doesn't know how to talk to me anymore.

At first, I wrote it off as her having just regenerated and not even knowing who _she_ was yet, let alone me, but then she remembered everything and she seemed even more unsure than before.

I had then thought that maybe it was just like with her 12th regeneration, maybe it just took a while to get her to warm up to you, but she took an immediate liking to her new companions and it just didn't fit with her personality.

Which leads me to the conclusion that it's only me she's having a problem with.

Currently, we're in the new console room, which looks amazing, it's actually my favourite version, to be honest, it's just beautiful. If possible, the inside seems even bigger than before!

Sorry, I got distracted again, that tends to happen a lot and The Doctor usually isn't very much help in the staying focused and on track department.

Ryan, Yaz and Graham had gone off to explore the rest of the T.A.R.D.I.S, I don't think they quite believe how big it really is, which left just me and The Doctor, well us and the T.A.R.D.I.S. I waited for a minute, seeing if she was going to make the first move and actually initiate a conversation with me. It appears not. Well here goes something.

"So." A few beats passed and she didn't say anything, I thought maybe she hadn't heard me, but then she did answer, although not very creatively, "So!" She exclaimed back, jumping up from her spot on the floor and clapping her hands together. I had to laugh a little at her reaction and when I did at least she smiled before a sad look crossed her face and she went back to working in silence.

I considered leaving it at that but...I knew I couldn't. We were standing in the same room but it felt like she was worlds away. I loved her and I missed her and...and this couldn't go on any longer.

"You've been distant lately." The Doctor froze when I said this and glanced at me quickly, saying, "Have I? I didn't notice, sorry, just settling into this new me I guess..." It was definitely true that she was still settling into her new self but I also knew The Doctor well enough to know that that wasn't what this was about.

I stood up from the chair I was in and took large, overly casual steps over to her until I was right next to her and she'd turned to face me. "I know that's not why you've been off with me lately, cause you're not like this with Yaz or Ryan or Graham. Only me. You don't have to tell me but if you did maybe I could help." She stared at me and looked as if she was trying to work out what to say.

To tell you the truth, I was extremely nervous about her answer. I know it's stupid but what if she doesn't love me anymore? Maybe her feelings have changed... You see, Time Lord sexuality is very fluid, what with the regeneration lottery and one person in a relationship sometimes switching gender. For most Time Lords, it didn't really matter but I have seen a few relationships end because of one of them swapping after a regeneration.

"Hey, it's okay, deep breaths, don't be sad! What's wrong?" I heard The Doctor ask worriedly, as she put her hands on my shoulders and one of my hands over her steady twin heartbeats as her eyes shone with concern.

It appears I'd started crying and hyperventilating a little when I was thinking about the possibility of The Doctor not loving me any more. Understandable really, I'm not entirely sure what either of us would do without each other at this point.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine and don't think you're getting out of talking about your self that easily." I joked a minute after my breathing finally relaxed, trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor smiled a bit before turning serious again, partly as she was still concerned for me and partly because she was trying to work out what she wanted to say.

Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I know I've been off with you and I'm really sorry and it's...it's because...I'm slightly worried that you don't love me in the same way anymore..." When she finished she looked at the floor, apparently becoming very interested in her shoes.

I let out something halfway between a laugh and a sob and leaned forward while also pulling her closer, hugging The Doctor as tight as I could manage, burrowing my head into her neck. It took her a moment but she eventually hugged me back, resting her chin on the top of my head and it felt great.

Quietly, I mumbled, "My silly Doctor. Of course, I still love you the same, I'll never stop loving you, no matter how crazy you get. Here I was panicking that it was you who'd had a change of hearts about me..."

As soon as I said this she pulled back, her eyes noticeably watery and said, "Oh my sweet Author, I'm so, so sorry I made you think that. I love you from the bottom of both of my hearts."

I hugged her again then pulled back, kissing her gently, "We've got to be the most idiotic pair of geniuses out there." She laughed and it felt incredible to hear that sound again.

For a few moments, everything was silent as we just held each other, that is until Ryan came crashing into the room.

"Oi, you two didn't tell us you had a bloody swimming pool tucked away in here, come on, we're all going swimming." He sprinted away just as quickly as he'd come in.

The Doctor grinned and I smiled, she took my hand and we ran after Ryan.

* * *

 **A/N- Not much to say here, I do hope you enjoyed it though and if you could, please leave a review, thanks! Bye! :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow! I haven't written anything in ages! I need to get back in the game! Anyway, I thought I'd give you an update on The Doctor and The Author, enjoy! Ps- Even The Doctor doesn't know exactly how old she I definitely don't! I looked around a bit and am taking a stab at the ages.**

Chapter 2- Our Oblivious Friends

* * *

Hello, me again, The Author! It's only been a couple of weeks since The Doctor and I got back in sync and they've been amazing! I love her so much, she's always so upbeat and hopeful and she's so adorable and smart...

I should stop. If I keep talking about all the reasons I love The Doctor we'll be here for a whole other regeneration.

We've all finally gotten a break from the insanity of our recent adventures, I mean, Becka Savage tried to drown my wife! That's something I most definitely don't want a repeat of!

We're currently on a completely empty beach, well empty except for us anyway. The ocean is a beautiful shade of blue and the sand is wonderfully soft and warm, overall it's just incredibly relaxing, just what The Doctor ordered. Ry and Yaz are splashing about in the ocean, Graham's reading and The Doctor's building sandcastles.

It's times like these that I enjoy most when with our companions. Moments when it's calm and quiet and-

And now I'm blushing and I have the dopiest grin on my face, I can just tell. The Doctor's taken a quick break from building her sandcastles to lean over and brush some loose hair out of my face, kissing me once she had.

"What was that for?" I asked, still blushing madly. The Doctor was also sporting her own dopey grin, though she somehow made it look cute. "It's because I love you of course!" Awww, The Doctor can be so sweet sometimes, usually unintentionally but sometimes, like now, it was unexpectedly intended.

"Oi! Wait, wait wait! Hold up a second!" exclaimed Graham, making his way over to us as Ry and Yaz left the water and did the same, all of them taking seats on the large, T.A.R.D.I.S blue, blanket we had brought.

"Yes Graham, what's up?" The Doctor asked casually as she draped an arm around my shoulders. 'This is definitely one of the few perks of being the shorter one in the relationship' I thought as I cuddled closer, wrapping my own arm around her waist.

"Since when were you two together?" he asked and looking at Ryan and Yaz I could see they were just as curious as Graham. Thankfully, looking at my wonderful wife I could tell she's just as confused as I am.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surely they knew we were married. It was Ryan, Yasmin and Graham's turn to look confused as they all quickly glanced at each other. "What do you mean, what does he mean? We just wanted to know when you to got together." Yasmin said, tilting her head to the side.

The Doctor copying Yaz's movement tilted her own head to the side so it rested on top of mine, "We've been married the whole time you've known us and we started dating back when I was in my ninth regeneration and The Author was at seven," moving back from me a bit to see my face, but keeping contact, my Doctor asked, "how old were we back then dear?"

Smiling, I answered, "Oh, I think we were somwhere around nine hundred honey." Honestly, neither of us knew how old we were at this point, only a rough estimate. "Thank you, dear. As I was saying, we then got married during my eleventh regeneration and The Author's ninth."

The three humans look completely shocked. I shook my head, saying, "Honestly, how did you guys not notice? We're always cuddling, holding hands or proclaiming our love for each other, all standard Earth Couple stuff! Look we even have matching wedding bands!" Linking our fingers together, I held up The Doctor's and my hands to show off the sparkling wedding bands.

"I sorta just thought you two were just the touchy-feely type. As for the rings, I thought they were just accessories you'd picked up somewhere..." Ryan spoke, still staring at our joined hands. Looking at Yaz and Graham it was easy to see they had thought the same.

"For a group so smart you can be a bit thick sometimes, can't you?" The Doctor asked shaking her own head. I couldn't help laughing a bit, "Honey, your Ten is showing."

The Doctor pouted a bit, it was adorable, really though could she blame me? No, not after that rant she had at those robots back during our adventure with Madame de Pompadour.

I was waiting for The Doctor to fire back a witty remark, that is until she leaned forward and started kissing me again. Sneaky Doctor, she knows that's the quickest way to shut me up.

To be fair, I probably should be used to it by now, oh well, it still always feels like the first time.

Pulling back, The Doctor smiled and hopped up, pulling me with her, we started making our way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, Yaz, Ry and Graham close behind. "I still can't get over the fact you pair are married and we didn't notice!" Graham mumbled, shaking his head in exasperation. "Yeah, they might have been a bit obvious about it." Yaz continued, Ryan laughing along with them.

The Doctor was leaning against the door frame as she shooed the trio in before stepping in herself. I immediately jumped onto her back, her arms reflectively moving under my legs, effectively making her give me a piggyback ride as she strolled further into the room.

"Where to now, love?" she asked. I just grinned, resting my head on top of hers. "Let's let the T.A.R.D.I.S decide. I think it's time for another adventure."

With that, I leaned down and pulled the lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to whir. Off we go again!

* * *

 **A/N- So did you like it? I hope so, it was fun to write! I've been thinking about starting a longer story telling the tale of The Doctor and The Author's adventures in more detail starting at the ninth Doctor. Would anyone be interested? If so, please let me know! Bye :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
